Gertie's Story
by Gertie Higurashi
Summary: My own story. A few character's will be from DBZ Dragon ball Z but this is my story so don't get so personal about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

Chapter #1

Gertie's Story

My name is Gertie Higurashi. My former name is Gertie Hicordor... I thought I was a normal highschool girl loner u could say…but…

I am a demon, a cat demon. I have red hair and deep green eyes along with red ears and tail. My speed and hearing are my strengths.

I have many enemies and little friends. The only one I feel I can trust is Pan, my best friend since we were little kids. She's the only one who understands me because she too, is not a normal girl. We are both judged and bullied because of who we are..or..what we are…or I used to before I met…him.

I was headed for my P.E (gym) class. "Hey, what are u doing in my hallway, flea bag?!" The person I hated most in the entire world. Her name was Kimberly Ann Nikushu but if u called her that u were sure to get pummeled. Kim was a rich girl. Everything she wanted, daddy bought her.

"Hey Kim, I think u should put another dick in ur mouth. Maybe then ull be quiet" I said with a glare. Kim was the type who would sleep with any guy as long as he bought her stuff. I had no patients for Kim but she didn't have any for me either. "U little Bitch!" she rushed forwards and shoved me back into the locker so I dented it. I was pulled to my feet when one of Kim's friends grabbed my ear and pulled hard so I stood up. Kim then walked towards me "ur gonna pay for the comment, Gertrude!" I frowned, hating my full name. Why my parents cursed me with such a name was a mystery to me. They gave me a horrible life when they gave me up for adoption so I guess the horrible name fit.

Kim swung her fist at me and I closed my eyes, getting ready to be hit. I heard a few gasps and when I opened my eyes I saw…him.

He had stopped Kim from punching me by grabbing her fist. Though I was pissed at him now cause it made me feel like someone who needed to be rescued…I didn't. I could handle Kim just fine on my own…or so I thought. Kim smiled at him. "Trunks baby, whats up?" she grinned, pressing herself against him. He shook his head some "better get to class Kim." He said seriously and she frowned, walking off with her friends.

Trunks turned around "u ok?" he asked and rubbed my ears some. I blushed and started to purr but then shook my head and moved away "Don't do that!" I shouted and he tilted his head "do what?.."

I shook my head "im not a animal so don't treat me like one!" he put him his hands and sweatdropped. "sorry I didn't mean to offend u. are u sure ur ok?" I snarled "of course I am, but if u don't get out of my way, u won't be!" I walked past him and he frabbed my arm "hey..i think I deserve a thank u" I ripped my arm from his grip "did I ask to be saved? No I don't think so!" I walked away. "see u in gym class!" he shouted and then walked another way. That's right. He was in my gym class. We had known eachother for a while since he was like a uncle to Pan. He was a few years older then me and her. Trunks was always a strange one. Like that time he saw a kid getting bullied by some other boys, he stepped right in. There were six or seven of them and he stepped right in and took them out in almost 10 seconds.

"Ring!" There went the bell. I had to get to gym class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I start to show feelings

"Ms. Hicordor, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Mrs. Mireo always picked on me "Mrs. Mireo.." I had to calm myself down before talking to her "Mrs. Mireo..I am very…very sorry…" I said to her trying to control my temper. "If it happens again you will be suspended!" she said. I went and sat down next to Trunks without realizing it and Kim glared at me. She has had a crush on him since the fourth grade.

"Okay everyone, get into your gym strip and I will see you on the court!" Said Mrs. Mireo. I went and changed into my favorite pink tank top and pink short shorts.

"You look rather Sexy today, Gertie!" said a voice from behind me. I felt someone squeeze my backside and my eye twitched "Buzz off, Koda!" I said. Koda was an annoying guy. He was a flirt with every girl and could get any one he wanted. Koda wasn't the type to take "no" for an answer. "So do you have a date for Friday nights dance?" he asked with his usual grin. Normally girls would be tripping over their tongues. Koda was a really good-looking guy and when his shirt was off, he looked like a sex god but that wasn't really what I was into. "As a matter of fact, I don't but if I was going to go to the dance, I wouldn't be going with you!" I told him. I could see Koda's face light up with anger and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the sports equipment room. "What did u say to me? No one says no to me," he said in a quieter voice so no one but I could hear him. "Well, I think I just did!" Koda looked like he was going to explode but I wasn't afraid of him. "Gertie are you ok?" Koda and me turned towards the voice and to my surprise I saw Trunks standing in the doorway. "This doesn't concern you, Purple Haired Freak!" Trunks smiled some "that's the best you got?" Trunks shook his head. "Take your filthy hands off the lady and go play basketball!" He said. Koda turned around and walked right up to Trunks. I think he was just a few inches from his face. "Trunks, what is going on in here?!" It was Mrs. Videl. She was Pans mother and the vice-principal. I never really got along with her. "Yes I was just telling Koda that I am going to help Gertie get the basketballs today" Trunks told her. "Okay Koda, go back to your class then" Koda turned around and went back to the class with Videl following behind him.

"Man it seems you can't go anywhere without getting into trouble" trunks looked at me and smiled. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, did you wanna go with me to the dance on Friday?" I could not believe he asked me to go with him. Kim would hate me for this and probably irritate me even more. Trunks was cute though and I had nothing better to do "sure, but don't be expecting any fancy clothes or getting into my pants later!" I blushed some, still not really sure why he asked me of all people. I was a loser and a freak. No one wanted to hang out with someone like me. Trunks sweatdropped " I..never said anything about that.." he said and sighed some "Nah, I won't wear anything fancy either" he smiled. We started walking back to the rest to the class and Videl was explaining to Mrs. Mireo what happened in the sports room.

Kim ran up to Trunks and asked "Trunks, will you take me to the dance on Friday? Id love it if u did" she smiled and licked her lips, trying to get him to say yes. "Well actually I.." I interrupted him. "Actually, Trunks is taking ME to the dance on Friday!" Kim just froze in shock and stared at us "KIM, TRUNKS, YOU WITH THE EARS!, GER OVER HERE AND PLAY!!" Yelled Mrs. Mireo. We walked back towards the class and we started playing my favorite game, Basketball.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

Chapter #3

I finally give Kim what she deserves

We were separated into two teams "Trunks, Devin, Koro, Aime, and …Gertie on the red team and Kim, Koda, Shanna, Mayu, and Toyu on the blue team" Mrs. Mireo said. Kim didn't like that she wasn't with Trunks but she was gonna try and rub it in his face by flirting with Koda.

"Don't u think Gertie might cheat, Mrs. Mireo? She has those weird powers." Kim said and grinned some and I frowned. Kim was heading for a early grave.. Mrs. Mireo nodded "hmm, Good point Kim. We'll see if she cheats or not" Mrs. Mireo said and glared at me, daring me to try something.

We started to play and just when Trunks passed me the ball and I went up for a lay-up, Kim fell back "Charge!" a girl called and Kim winced, holding her arm. I growled "what?! I didn't charge her. She purposely jumped in front of me!" Mrs. Mireo glared hard "GERTIE GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!!" She yelled. "Fuck this!" I shouted.

I stormed out of the class, changed and then emptied my locker. I then slammed my locker door and went down the hallway, turning a sharp corner and slamming into someone. I almost fell back but someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into their chest. When I opened my eyes, I saw Trunks. "Gertie, shouldn't u be in class?" He raised a brow. I frowned and blushed, moving away from him. "I'm tired of all this bullshit, I'm leaving!" Trunks was a bit taken back from my tone and I could see sadness building up in his eyes "But, what about the dance?" he asked quietly. I looked at him, feeling bad "I'm sorry Trunks, you'll have… to fine someone else…" I closed my eyes and looked down. I then heard some laughing from behind us.

"Oh my god!, your more of a loser then I thought. Why did u freak out like that?" I turned back, seeing Kim and some of her friend's walk up to me. I clenched my fists. Kim snickered at my reaction. "Gonna cry now, Kitty? …or is it Pussy?" She and her friends all laughed and Trunks was about to step in but I had had enough. I brought my fist back and then threw it forwards into Kim's left cheek. She winced and fell back, Her friends getting down to try and help her up. People soon gathered and whispered to eachother and Trunks looked at me in shock "Gertie…"

" I looked back at him "Trunks…I'm sorry about the dance…" I ran out the back doors of the school as fast as I could. Trunks watched me "Goodbye Gertie…" he whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 3

Chapter # 3

I'm all caught up in the past

I turned a sharp corner down alleyway and then ran down a street. I could hear Kim and her friends chasing after me so I ran faster. I wasn't scared I just wasn't in the mood for a fight. Tears ran down my face and trailed along behind me as I ran.

"Get back here, Pussy!" Kim shouted from a ways behind me. I quickly turned and ran up a flight of steps and up into someone's yard. I looked around, seeing a large tree, a house and a small shrine. I frowned some and then ran into the shrine and slid the doors closed with much effort since they were heavy and seemed to be very old. The stairs beneath me creaked and groaned as I stepped on them and walked down them. "Where am I?" I looked down seeing a open well with vines and roots around the wooden frame of it. "Does anyone ever come down here?" I tilted my head and then sneezed as dust entered my nose "Gah…this place is gross!" My ears twitched as I heard Kim and her friends come up the stairs and run into the yard.

"Search around guys! I'm not letting her get away with embarrassing me in front of Trunks!!" Kim and her friends split up to look for me. At that moment I panicked. I felt like a cat being chased by a pack of rabid dogs so I didn't think twice about jumping down the well.

I blinked as a bright purple light surrounded my body and I seemed to be floating around. "The hell…?" I then landed on the ground and looked around me. I was at the bottom of the well. "I'm on way too much Cat nip…" I sighed and looked up at the top of the well, seeing blue sky. "Odd…I'm not in the shrine?" I jumped up to the top of the well and climbed out. The air was fresh and it made me feel so nice. I could breath so easily and I felt a bit lightheaded. All the pollution in Tokyo damaged my nose and this air…was amazing. I could get used to this. I glanced around me, surrounded by trees and green grass. When I stepped off the well I started to walk around. "Where the hell am I now?" I said and looked down a hill, seeing a small village with a river. Smoke came from a small cottage but the place seemed empty. "Maybe someone there knows where I am"

I walked down the hill and a few minutes later arrived at the village and walked into one of the cottages, pushing aside a wooden curtain door that hung form the doorway "hello?" I said quietly and looked around. No one seemed to be inside "Damn…now what?" I stood there for a while and then my ears twitched, hearing someone from behind me. When I looked back I saw a large thick stick head towards my head and I leaped to the side and rolled, dodging the attack.

Men stood there with spears and bows, frowning and glaring at me. "What the fuck is your problem?!" I shouted and they ran at me. I jumped back onto a cottage roof, not sure what was going on." Get her!!" The men shouted and started firing arrows and throwing spears at her. Gertie growled and jumped cottage to cottage, trying to escape.

"I'm hungry Kagome" A small fox demon said from a basket on the front of a bike. A girl walked beside him and smiled. She wore a blue sweater and some jeans and had long black hair "Well we are almost there Shippo" Kagome said with a smile. A man in a red kimono walked behind her with his arms crossed. He looked to be a dog demon. "Smile Inuyasha, we are almost home" Kagome said. He snarled and his nose twitched some and he sniffed the air. "Blood?" he ran towards the village ahead. "From the village?!" Another woman said. She seemed to be a demon slayer. She ran off, following Inuyasha. "Wait up Sango!" shouted Miroku, a perverted monk, cursed with a wind tunnel that could swallow demons if they attacked.

Gertie winced as a arrow grazed her left arm and then a rope was thrown around her left ankle and she was pulled hard from a cottage roof and she slammed into the ground. Men ran over, pointing spears at her throat as another man pinned her down, tying her hands together so she couldn't get away as they dragged her towards a post, tying her to it. "Beast!" People shouted along with other names. Some people threw rocks and sticks at her. "Damn…" Gertie frowned. She was in a real mess now.


End file.
